Talk:Kattegat/@comment-683772-20140422111550
Hedeby is in germany, but it was danish until 1864. Read Saxo's danish cronicle. Iceland speak the kind of danish we spoke back then, they were isolated, it did not chance. They kept on singing the Danish Skjalde longtime after we did 200 years. Saxo wrote them down from 1190 to 1208 and called Gesta Danorum Saxo was a danish. Since they went to englang and france they where living in Jylland Denmark. I do in no way expect it to be a documentary. It's a very good story, I just heard thise story's since I was a child about Odin Thor Freja frey ........http://www.hjorteulv.dk There is no place called Kategat in real life. Saxo, med det hædrende tilnavn Grammaticus (Sprogmesteren), er født ca. 1160 og død efter 1208. Han er forfatter til en Danmarkshistorie, Gesta Danorum ("Danernes Bedrifter"), skrevet på latin i årene ca. 1190 til efter 1208. Saxos Danmarkshistorie er et hovedværk i dansk litteraturhistorie og i historisk litteratur. Værket er det vigtigste bidrag til dansk sagnhistorie og rummer en række paralleller til myte- og sagnstof i de norrøne kilder, bl.a. Snorre. Det blev første gang trykt i Paris 1514; siden da er samtlige middelalderlige afskrifter af værket gået til grunde med undtagelse af fire blade, som 1863 blev fundet som fyld i et senere bogbind, og som muligvis er et fragment af Saxos originale håndskrift. © Gyldendal Titelbladet til Christiern Pedersens førsteudgave af Saxo Grammaticus' Danmarks historie (Paris 1514). Der vides ikke meget om Saxo selv. Han var dansker og af hirdmandsslægt, bogligt uddannet, bl.a. i Nordfrankrig, og sekretær og kannik ved ærkebispesædet i Lund. Her blev han af ærkebiskop Absalon bedt om at skrive en Danmarkshistorie, der skulle sætte landets historie og kongeslægt på det europæiske landkort. Værket blev fuldendt efter, at Absalon var død 1201. Det er et aristokratisk og nationalt værk, der sprogligt er skrevet i den antikke tradition. Det beskriver Danmark som en fuldgyldig parallel til Det Tysk-romerske Kejserrige - der er flere afsnit om grænsestridigheder med naboerne i syd, bl.a. i sagnet om Uffe den Spage. Danmarkshistorien begynder med konger i samme periode som de ældste romerske kejsere. Den sproglige stil er ordrig og prydet med alskens klassiske retoriske kneb. Når han skal bruge de gamle nordiske kvad i sin fremstilling, anvender han hele 24 antikke versemål, gengivet særdeles virtuost. Værket består af en Fortale og 16 bøger, dvs. dele. De ni første rummer sagnhistorien frem til Gorm den Gamle, de fire følgende historien om de første kristne konger og de tre sidste samtidshistorien med venderkrigene som et højdepunkt. I Fortalen omtaler han først projektets formål: på linje med andre nationer at "forherlige vores fædreland", give det berømmelse og eftermæle. Saxo nævner, at han som kilder har haft versdigtning på modersmålet, indhugget på sten og klipper, og beretninger af "de flittige islændere", "en ikke ubetydelig del af nærværende værk er udfærdiget på grundlag af deres beretninger". Endvidere har han haft mundtlige beretninger, bl.a. fra Absalon selv. Sagnhistorien rummer en kongerække af beretninger om bl.a. kongerne Dan, Skjold, Frode Fredegod, Roar og Helge og Rolf Krake, og om Amled, Uffe, Starkad, Hagbard og Signe samt Regnar Lodbrog. Indimellem er der også mytologisk stof, bl.a. i varianten af Balder-myten, hvor det er karakteristisk, at Saxo forholder sig endnu mere euhemeristisk end Snorre: Han placerer nemlig guderne direkte i den menneskelige historie - og som kristen forholder han sig desuden særdeles skeptisk til de hedenske guder. Når han omtaler overnaturlige fænomener og væsener, tager han alle mulige forbehold. Fx omtaler han, at der i gamle dage var tre slags troldkyndige mennesker: de kæmpestore jætter, de noget mindre, men mere begavede forudsigere af fremtiden, samt krydsninger mellem disse to typer. Gruppe to, som må svare til aserne i mytologien, var i stadig kamp med jætterne, men sejrede, og det rygtedes, at de var guder. "Det bør ikke komme bag på nogen, at deres trolddomskunster kunne forlede barbarerne til en falsk gudsdyrkelse, når selv de kloge romere lod sig lokke til at dyrke den slags dødelige mennesker som guder". I 1. bog, kap. 7 beskrives Odin således: "Der var en mand ved navn Odin som over hele Europa fejlagtigt blev opfattet som en gud". Han opholder sig mest i Uppsala, hvor Nordens konger fremstiller en guldstatue af ham. Hans kone Frigg spiller ham nogle puds og har en affære med en af tjenestefolkene. Nedslået drager Odin i landflygtighed, og en anden troldmand, Mid-Odin, opkaster sig nu til konge, indtil den rette Odin vender tilbage. Saxo opfatter simpelthen guderne som synsbedragere, folk der kan skabe sig andre skikkelser. At kalde "den slags personer guddommelige, bygger på folkelig tradition, ikke på fakta", skriver Saxo i 3. bog, 2. kap. Saxo sammenligner ofte med de antikke guder og siger, at de nordiske "guder" har overtaget en række træk fra de antikke, og tydeligvis er der mere humbug og bedrag hos de nordiske og i deres kult, ugudelig overtro for enfoldige sjæle. Til gengæld roser Saxo dansk selvstændighed og egenart med troskab, tapperhed og styrke i højsædet i stedet for dekadent-høvisk og madfrådsende sydlige sæder. Helteskikkelser efter Saxos mønster er Starkad og Uffe. Saxos fremstilling af de nordiske guder har ikke opnået den samme anerkendelse som Snorres Edda. Han kritiseres for at pynte stilistisk, for at tildigte frit i forhold til kilderne og for at være fjernt fra stoffet, knyttet som han er til en kristen og kirkelig latinkultur. Men der er ikke desto mindre tale om pragtstykker af fortællinger; den elegante latinske sprogstil er bevidst, da beretningen om den lange danske historie skulle konkurrere med det ypperste af samme slags fra landene i den kontinentale del af Europa. Den første oversættelse til dansk stod Anders Sørensen Vedel for 1575. Siden er bl.a. fulgt oversættelser af Grundtvig, 1818-22, af Fr. Winkel Horn, 1898 (med tegninger af Louis Moe) og af Jørgen Olrik, 1908-12. Som den seneste i rækken har Peter Zeeberg oversat til dansk 2000 på grundlag af en ny videnskabelig udgave ved Karsten Friis-Jensen. Forfatteren Helle Stangerup udgav 1999 en genfortælling af Saxo og 2004 en bog om Saxo med et udvalg af Saxo-tekster.